Pokexj
| place = 5/20 | alliances = | challenges = 5 | votesagainst = 17 | days = 37 | exiled = 0 }} Pokexj is a contestant from Iao Valley. Survivor Jadyn was one of the most explosive and overall wild players of the season. However, don't let that make you think he was a bad player - because Jadyn played a very entertaining and good game. Starting off on the Pilikia tribe, Jadyn right off the bat learned he would face tribal council many times. He joined the likings of his tribe, and became a figurehead in taking out both Liv and Aria. Jadyn, while not always voting in the majority of his tribe at the start - purposely did this to cause paranoia on his tribe. His first "big move" in the game was when he joined up with Tanner, Emerald, and Ramona to take out a very strong social threat in Tommy. After this, a tribe swap placed him onto the nuMoana tribe with Emerald, Alice, Smiley, and Richmond. With only one other member of the villains, he swiftly got to work with Emerald to recruit Alice to his side. This tribe proved to be competent in challenges, winning every immunity up to the merge. At the merge, Jadyn came in swinging when he quickly placed a bullseye on Richmond's back. He was able to easily join many alliances, and repaired his broken relationship with Richmond in an instance. Jadyn stayed close with players such as Char, Tanner, Andy, and Alice, as well as Richmond. After Emerald left, Jadyn alongside his alliance planted the seeds in taking out Rory. Jadyn was very expressive in painting a target on Joaquin's back, as well as Jay's. After Jake was effortlessly taken out of the game, Jadyn then began to become a big target in the game. His threat level was increasing by the minute, which caused some of his allies to attempt in taking him out of the game due to falsely being led on. At tribal council, he was blindsided when Andy, Tanner, and Richmond voted for him - but had no need to sweat it when Andy was blindsided by the other side. After this mess of a vote, Jadyn stayed calm and was able to help in reuniting his alliance as well as flipping Alice back. However, when a super idol was played, he was blindsided when Tanner was taken out over Smiley. Jadyn then went on to get votes at the proceeding tribal council, but found himself immune when his side went to rocks to try to take out Jay. When it was down to 7, the other side continued to target Jadyn. Although him and Joaquin but heads many times, the two agreed that keeping Smiley in the game was too dangerous as he was very close to Jay. At tribal council, Smiley was blindsided in a 4-3 vote. At final six, when Jadyn's game was in danger - he went on to win immunity in the maze challenge. When the cards finally lined up to take out power player Jay, everything came to a screeching halt. This was because at tribal council when Joaquin, Char, Jadyn, and Richmond attempted to split the votes 2-2-2, Char accidentally voted for Lizzy over Jay. This would cause the vote to come down in a 3-2-1 vote, leaving everybody blindsided when Lizzy went home. At the final five, Jadyn tried his best to win immunity but ultimately came up short when Jay went on to win the necklace. Back at camp, Jadyn and Joaquin finally were able to try to take one another out. Jadyn worked his best on keeping Richmond on his side, but Richmond began to realize how much of a threat Jadyn was in the game. This would prove to be his biggest downfall, when Jadyn was taken out in fifth place with a 3-2 vote. Jadyn was one of the biggest highlights of this season, and always made the game super enjoyable. He wasn't afraid to do what he wanted to, and would always try to make many paranoid. He fit the Pilikia definition to a tee, and will most definitely go down with a huge legacy during this season. Voting History Trivia Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Iao Valley Contestants Category:Pilikia Tribe Category:Moana Tribe Category:Wailuku Tribe Category:5th Place Category:Survivor: Iao Valley